The Bloodlines
by twilightgurl22
Summary: Bloodlines intertwined. Lives forever changed.You never know what you are missing till its gone. A girl with out a family.. or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

I made changes to the first chapter so I am re posting it and I will re post the second chapter. Thank you my beta Re-vamped!

BPOV

When I describe my life it's really nothing out of the ordinary, and that's basically I have felt about it my entire life. I'm twenty-three year old woman without many of the basics of life, mainly family or any form of love life. My parents recently passed in a freak car accident, and there is still an ongoing investigation to find out what exactly happened. What little I have been told was that my parents were killed while they were driving their car overseas and a tree mysteriously fell on their car. That was something I really couldn't wrap my mind around, something that I was going to have to come to terms with.

There would be morning that I would still wake up thinking that I could still smell my mom's pancakes cooking on the griddle. I love them so much, especially her special chocolate chip ones. When I would come into the kitchen my dad would be at the table reading over the morning newspaper with a fresh squeezed glass of orange juice and every morning he would greet me with the same line, "Good morning my sweet bubble bee."

My parents were extremely overprotective of me, especially when I was younger too. I guess that is what you get when you are as clumsy as I am. I could remember that my mother would reprimand me constantly if I just tripped, telling me that she was always so worried that she would loose me some how, but no matter if I just got a scratch or even broke a bone she would always shower me with all the love you could imagine. You might even say that love oozed from every pore of her body, and that was something. My father was such a strong soul, a natural born protector, one that would fight to the death to protect his family. Both of them together they were a vision of true undying love, and I would sit as a child on the sofa and just watch how they would sit and stare into each others eyes, I even envied them. That was how I envisioned my future love… one just like my mom and dad. Now that they are gone I miss those loving looks, the warm hugs, the quick kisses on the cheek as they passed me by on their way to work, and even the nights we would sit up for hours watching movies. Now my life was forever changed and I was just going to have to come to terms with it.

So, here I am …Bella Voltanna, sitting in the back row of one of the many lecture halls at UIC, daydreaming about my past, missing my parents desperately, lonely and longing for some form of love. I shouldn't complain really. I have friends, some really great ones too. They are my family now. They say that your friends are the family that you choose for yourself and I guess they are right. People don't have to share a blood tie to be that special to you, to consider them family, but there was still that place deep within my heart that felt as if it would never be filled. I was suffering from one of those moments that you felt like you were standing in a room with thousands of people, but you felt as if you were truly alone. The sad thing was that I was suffering from them more often than I truly should.

"Hey Bella, wake up! Class is over."

I jerked a little when I noticed my friend Mary Beth shaking my shoulder, hoping to bring me back from my daydream. She was staring down at me wondering what sent me off into that deep place in my mind, but she was one of those people that wouldn't ask, and at this moment that was a great quality.

"I was not asleep… just not physically here at the moment," I said as I stood from my seat. I quickly picked up my belongings and joined in the heard of students that were trying to get out of the building and off to their regular lives.

"It will get better Bells. That much I promise you. I know it isn't the same as it was when they were still here. You won't forget them, but they wouldn't want you living in the past either. Trust me, I know these kinds of things," she said with a soft smile as we pushed our way out into a rainy Chicago afternoon.

"You are coming to my place to night right? I will make that Italian Crème cake you been begging me to make for you," I said as I used the electric lock button on my beautiful Nissan.

I couldn't help but smile as I admired the car. It fit me perfectly and I loved it so much too.

Mary, know as MB to me and her many other friends, reached her car and opened the door, but paused for a second before she turned back to me, her hand still on the door handle. She must have thought I was kidding or something.

"Are you serious?! For Italian Crème cake I would drive through Chicago's worst winter day," she chuckled as she got in the car and rolled down the window for a minute. "How about I come over around six? I have to get home and I have to feed my puppies and that even includes Eric."

"Sounds good to me," I called back to her.

She quickly waved by to me, rolled up the window, and was backing quickly out of the space leaving me alone again.

Mary Beth was my best friend, more than a friend… she was my sister in every sense of the word. She is a couple years older than I am, but that doesn't matter, she's like a big kid at times and she's been here for me through think and then and honestly, I couldn't ever thank her enough for being around. She wasn't one you really wanted to mess with either. She was one of those people that would get severely pissed if someone criticized a friend or someone she cared about. She wasn't a true city person, but she had style, growing up in the southern part of Illinois really rubbed off on her at times.

She had a great fiancé who was beautiful beyond words. He has dirty blond hair, well built body and six foot five and all man. You can't really find them like him that often around here either. He also is finishing his residency as a cardiothoracic surgeon. There was a time that we would read massive amounts of romance novels and we would say that the men on the covers put men in real life to shame, but I had to say that Eric must have been swept up off the pages because he has the looks and the attitude that all women are in search of.

My girl is going to law school in hopes of becoming a high priced litigator, and I have to say that is the perfect job for her, especially since she can argue about anything and win. I couldn't help but chuckle when I thought back to the moment I met her especially since her arguing skills were coming into play then. It was three years ago when I was walking from one of my classes to see this brunette woman dressed in a tan dress and black Gucci stilettos. Her heel was stuck in a drain hole, and she was bent over trying to pull the shoe loose. It was when her bags spewed out all over the ground that she started yelling.

"Not my new shoes! I just spend three months of paychecks on you. Damn you!!!" she screamed.

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she acted as if the shoes where at fault for getting stuck. Obviously no one ever told her not to walk over storm drains in heels. After a few minutes more of watching her struggle, I walked over to her and pulled out my petroleum jelly out of my purse and loosened her heel with minimum damage. Ever since then we have been inseparable.

My daydreaming had sort of cut into my time so I had to race home if I was going to get a cake baked before she arrived, and she would be prompt too. It always made me laugh when I brought of the subject of Italian Crème cake… she was obsessed with them! I got home in less than twenty minutes which was good considering the traffic. My apartment was located in the suburbs in a really nice neighborhood. After loosing my parents, I had to find a new place to live and originally I planned on getting a one bedroom, but Mary Beth couldn't handle that. She quickly said that she needed space at my house, mainly because she was sleeping on the sofa or sharing a bed with me when she stayed over. It also had a nice kitchen which was a necessity since I loved to cook. Plus, MB wasn't going to be opening a restaurant any time soon.

I barely pulled the cake from the oven when I heard a knock at the door. Running to the door, I jerked it open to see Mary Beth standing just on the side, a smile on her face.

"OH! I smell yummy delicious cake, give me!" she said as she raced into the kitchen.

I ran for the kitchen and swiftly pulled the cake out of her reach before she could destroy me hard work.

"No… not yet it needs to rest for a little while," I replied only to get a look of death in return.

I couldn't help myself when I burst out into laughter, and her face turned to one that you would see on a kid that was having their favorite toy taken away from them. She really had no idea how important she was to me and that she was one of the few people that could bring a true smile to my face.

"So when are you going to finally tell me about your family history?" she asked, changing the subject.

Honestly, I didn't know why she was so interested in my family, but I had agreed a while back that I would finally tell her. My family history might actually be the most interesting part about me to be completely honest. Slipping from the kitchen, I went to the living room to pull down the photo albums and the books of research that my parents had done on their families. I never knew why my parents found the family histories interesting, but they were very adamant about me learning about it, almost like my life might depend on it someday. I sat the books down on the table, cut a piece of cake for both of us and made some tea before I insisted on going back into the living room.

"Okay it's not much but, this is where I come from," I opened the first book.

"This is a photo of my great-great aunt Rosalie. She was nineteen in this picture, from her engagement party."

The photo of Rosalie was magnificent; she was a classic beauty of her time. I wished that I had only a fraction of her beauty, if I did, I would have men falling at my feet, begging for my attention. She was dressed in a beautiful gown that showed her long slender neck, her hair up in a beautiful diamond hair clip, her faced framed with golden ringlets

"They found her fiancé dead a few weeks after the engagement party. They just assumed she was dead as well. They had a funeral with no body, and till this day they have found nothing. She had a sister who was a year older than she was. Her name was Jana, and she is my great-great grandmother. She married a man named Jacob Whitlock from Texas. From what we have found out about Jake Whitlock, he never met his father, but his name was WilliamWhitlock. He was around nineteen when he got my great-great grandmother pregnant. He enlisted for the Confederacy in the Civil War, he even had to lie about his age to join the army and he was never seen again. He probably didn't even know she was pregnant. We never found out Jacob's mother's name, but he and Jana had six kids. He died a few years after the birth of his last child. They have come to think he had some form of cancer."

I turned to see Mary Beth focused on my words, deep in thought about what I was saying. She had to educational loves, the law and history, and she always was saying that I needed to gain an appreciation of the past for it influenced us all in the future. I quickly turned the page and continued with my story.

"Jana tried to find another husband to take care of her and her children, but she was too old. Most of the men were in search of young vibrant women, not one with a brood of children in tow. So, she became a seamstress and worked long hard hours just to feed her family. One of her daughters, Jessa, married a man from England. They met while he was studying at the Washington University. His name was James Cullen and his family dates back way before the 1600's. Their daughter Renee, my mother, married Charlie Voltanna. Honestly, I think my mother's family is a little more interesting. My dad's family is Italian and dates back thousands of years. The family name used to be Volturi but over time it changed to Voltanna. My dad was always telling me stories that his ancestors were the ruling class of vampires, but I never really paid much attention to him, but he said that if I didn't listen and mind him and mom that they would come and take me away and I would never see them again."

I finished with a deep sigh. Hmm… that really wasn't that long of a story.

"Wow! That's something I tell you. My name doesn't even really leave southern Illinois," she said as she took a sip of her drink. "Show me pictures of the rest of the family or the ones that you have".

Thank you my wonderful sister! I hope you all enjoy it. Please review

And thank you my beta for the help of the names!


	2. dreams

_I would like to thank my Beta revampd01! Thank you so much. And second, I re-did the first chapter, I took out something, so this chapter may not make sense if you do not see the parts I took out. Thank you and please review!_

_I was standing below looking up at a huge castle made of stone. It was old looking with roots climbing up the sides of the wall. I turned to look around my surroundings. There were trees, lots of trees. Behind me was a stone water fountain, in the shadows there were five people, I think they were people, in red robes. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, the voice in my head told me to run, yet my feet were glued to the floor. I saw them stalk towards me like lions set on their prey. The hoods cover their faces, so I can't see who they are. All I see are eyes._

_Red, glowing eyes. _

_After I see that I run, but as I run I look over my shoulder to check if they follow, but they are no longer there. I wasn't watching where I was going so I slam into the side of the building, or what I thought was a building. Looking down at the floor, I see feet, slowly looking up, ignoring the numb feeling that ran through me; I notice the robes are made of velvet. I want to scream, but the sound is trapped inside, a hand clamps over my mouth from behind. Fear is running through my veins yet I'm surprised I'm not passed out fast on the ground. _

"_I wouldn't do that, child" a deep voice rumbled through my ears. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I see 7 people running towards me. I had a feeling I'd have a strange death, but not like this. _

"_You have my blood running through you, you will be mine whether you want it or not" he gripped me so hard I knew I'd have bruises. _

_All of a sudden I was knocked to the ground, and felt a sharp pain spread through my head. Last thing I hear before darkness took over was growling..._

I bolted up right, "Holy shit," _I have to lay off telling creepy stories to people_. Last night when Mary Beth came over, I ended up telling her the stories that my father would tell me when I was misbehaving. Even though I'd heard the stories before, I'd never had horrifying dreams to the point where sweat was dripping from my forehead from fright. I looked at the clock, it was Saturday morning, 4:30am.

_What the hell am I doing up at 4:30am. _

I jumped out of bed because I knew after the freakishly creepy dream that consumed my unconscious thoughts, I would never get back to sleep. I went to the kitchen to make coffee, to keep me up so I wouldn't fall back to sleep. Once I put the coffee in the machine I went into the living room and picked up my family album while I waited for the coffee to get done.

As I opened up to the first page I started to smell the fresh grounded coffee penetrating the air around me. Last night Mary Beth asked me to tell her a story that my father said to never tell. When I was a little kid, I thought it was just a camp fire story, that his father told him to scare the living hell out of him. Mary Beth was the first person that I have ever broken down to tell it too. When I was finished she hugged a pillow to her and looked like she wanted to bolt for the door, but instead had Eric pick her up so she wouldn't have to drive home alone.

I remember my dad sitting me down on the floor:

"_Come here bumble bee" I ran to sit on my fathers lap, as he made himself comfortable on the floor taking out an old looking book. We would usually tell each other scary stories every Friday night with pillows on the floor and the lights out._

_But tonight, I knew some how, tonight would be different. The rainstorm took out most of the block's electricity, and my mom was trying to find candles she forgot to remember which drawers she shoved into. He brought the book to me and made me swear that I would never tell another living soul what he was about to tell me. Of course being the naive 11 year-old that I was, I agreed. When I said that, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. _

"_When I was your age, Grandpa sat me down and told me one of the scariest stories I have ever heard. I remember my father swearing up and down that it was true family history, until I saw it with my own eyes." I looked at him like he lost his mind, but I would humor him since it was his turn to tell the story this week. "Do you remember when we went to Italy last year to see him before he passed away?" I nodded, I remember it like yesterday. It was the first time and last I got to see him. My father didn't speak to many people on his side of the family; my grandpa was the only one I ever got to meet. I always wanted to run out and play with the kids next door, but I was forbidden. I could only go outside on really sunny days. My grandpa would always tell me that was the safest time to go outside. I was never allowed outside the whole time, because it was summer in Italy and it was June, it was always freaking sunny, even the day it rained it was sunny. Two days out of the two week vacation was I allowed to play outside with the other kids. The other times I was either locked up inside the house or getting into the car with my family and driving far from our house. "Do you remember that castle that we saw driving on the out skirts and your grandpa told you to not even look at the place, let alone visit it?" I remember that head warning as well, it was tall, beautiful and rustic looking. I remember him saying "that place is not beautiful my child, it is the devil's play house" of course, I had no idea what he meant, but I didn't linger on it for to long. _

"_Well the story I am about to tell you is about that castle" I gasped intrigued, it was about time I learned why people were so scared of a stupid old building. _

"_This story dates back before, dating actually was written down properly. It has been told that it dates back to almost 10,000BC. There was a man by the name of Marcus Voltanna; he was out side one day picking flowers for the women he wanted to court. He wandered into the woods even after his father told him many stories about beasts, the devils worshippers. He disappeared; never to be seen again, or so the stories say. It was thousands of years before, another part of this story came to be. A man was walking through town of Volterra took a short cut and turned to walk into and alley way and got lost. He heard a woman scream, so he tried to find her to see if she was in distress. When he looked around the building, he saw a man drinking from her neck as the life left from her eyes. He was about to run when he saw cloaked figures running towards the murder and right before he ran for his dear life, he heard what sounded like metal being pulled apart. He told his brother when he got home, he had a feeling he might be killed for what he saw. He told his wife to pack her belongings and get away as far as she could. He had to protect her until he made sure that no one was coming for him. Nobody ever heard from him again, that was when our family moved out of Volterra" he looked at me as he said 'that's not all my child, through the years there were sightings of red eyed monsters that would suck the life from humans as they would writhe as pain coursed through their bodies. The pain was so horrific, they would become mute. Over time, our family learned to keep away from woods, shaded areas, and most of all, twilight. _

_When I was a small boy, your grandpa would not allow me to play out side either unless it was a sunny day. He would tell me that the beasts could not show themselves on sunny days for the sun would expose to the village what they really were. He said at night, they look like beautiful angles waiting to murder you in cold blood. They would call and you would surely follow, have no choice but to follow. It is said, they have powers that can possess and manipulate peoples minds. _

_I, of course, never believed a word out of that old bats mouth. I thought he just told this stuff to get a rise out of the neighborhood. But as time went on, I noticed people would shy away from me, when I would tell them my family name. Research tells that Voltanna is the Volturi. _

_The Volturi is royalty. _

_Not stopping until they own and control the bloodline. My father told me when you see red eyes; there is no running to get away. Pray to god, that you die a fast and painless death, for if you _are_ able to run, you become a pawn in a game _you will not win_. " _

_By the time he was done telling me that, I was so scared I had the sofa pillows clutched to my chest, and right when the tree branch slammed against the living room window, I just so high form the sofa and screamed as if so one was actually trying to murder me. I looked at my father; "you are never allowed to tell another vampire story for as long as I live!" my father just threw back his head and laughed._

The beeping of the coffee machine brought me back from the past. Till this day that story still puts shivers down my spine. As I got off the sofa I remembered my dream, the castle, red eyes. I never had a dream vivid enough that I actually felt my life is about to change, and not for the better. My father was always for telling these creepy stories, but this one was by far the worst, but after that, they didn't get any easier. He told me when I came of age, I'd have to watch my back were ever I went. Europe is completely out of the question. He said men would come looking for me, that I was special, because of the blood that runs through my veins. Grandpa said I was special, but I thought it was just because I was his grand-daughter.

I shook my head to get the silliness out and went to get ready for the day even though it was only going on 5:30am. Debating whether or not to wake MB up and force her to breakfast with me. I choose the path that would let me live though, because she would cut me up and throw my body into the river if I woke her up at 6am on a weekend when it was not necessary. I drove to IHOP, _how can you not enjoy IHOP on a cold Saturday morning?_

I walked in and the hostess seated me in the far corner. Seriously? I don't want to smell toilet water the whole time I eat breakfast. I hate her, she is _so_ off the Christmas list. I switched tables when she turned to help a group of "hot" college frat boys. After I had the slamming breakfast, it was only 7am. Nothing was open at 7am. Just as I opened the door to walk to my car, the weather made my plans for the day. It was pouring outside. With a sigh I jumped in my car and headed towards home.

Of course even though it was 7 in Chicago , that does not mean I get to excuse myself from traffic. The traffic was backed up for three freaking miles. I bet you some blonde was holding up the traffic putting on make up while driving or something like that. A black Mercedes was next to me as we waited for the red light to turn. I couldn't help but to make lovey-dovey eyes at the car. It was beautiful, but the windows were so tinted I'm surprised they didn't get a ticket. When I had tinted windows on my car, I ended up getting a fucking $500 fine! And they weren't even that bad!

While people are getting shot by drive by shootings, they have time to pull me over for freaking tinted windows. This world has some screwed up priorities.

I had that feeling of being watched, you know that tingling feeling that you get when you _know_ someone is looking at you. I turned my head to look at the gorgeous tinted window car next to me, and the chills run up my spin even more. As soon as the light turned green, I floored the gas so hard the tires squealed and gravel shot out from under my tires. I weaved in and out of Chicago traffic to lose the car; I didn't even want to see it. Right when I turned the corner that led to my apartment I noticed in the rearview the beautiful black, tinted car slowing to take the turn.


	3. Monsters and Mobsters

Thank you to my wonderful beta, you are great! I will give you the recipes to make wonderful food lol…. As a gift for betaing lol

To my wonderful sister, I miss you and I wish I could see you soon. And I have to send u your gift yet, don't shoot me, I will send it for…"friend day" lol.. THANK YOU LOLA

And way on ward… please review, I love reviews that make me feel special

As I was about to run into the building, the black car pulled up a man rolled the window down just a tiny bit, "excuse me, miss?" I heard a very attractive male voice call. I turned around to face the voice, "I don't mean to make you stand in the rain, but I was wondering if you could tell me where Roosevelt is? My GPS isn't working right and it had me come down this road." I let out the breath that I was holding.

_They aren't mobsters or murders. Snap out of it!_

I directed them the way to go, and the man gave his thanks and was on his way.

I ran up the stairs to my apartment and changed the wet clothing for dry sweatpants and an over sized shirt. _I guess the only thing to do on a rainy Saturday when you're all alone with on one around is to watch cheesy movies on Lifetime_. By the time I sat down on the sofa, the weather was getting pretty bad outside, the wind was blowing, branches where coming off the trees, cars were honking, and the thunder was rolling. When I turned on lifetime it was half way through the movie about friends trying to kill each others husbands. Right when the woman was coming into the house with a knife and the man was waiting in the dark kitchen drinking coffee, two things happened simultaneously the lighting struck so hard that it light up the whole sky, and a hard pounding come from my door.

"Who is it?" I asked getting up from the sofa, but the knocking only got louder. "Who is it?" I asked again, getting pissed. I grabbed the bat from the coat closet, _I should really get a gun._ The pounding on my door wouldn't stop for a brief moment I thought it was the creeps from the lost car, but then I waited till the car left to come up stairs so it couldn't have been them. I opened up the door and there standing in the door was one red cloaked person.

As I started to scream a cold wet hand clamped down on my face and pushed me into the apartment. I brought my hand up and slapped the person in the head.

"Shit" I heard the jackass cloaked person say. I knew who it was

"You idiot what the hell is wrong with you?!' I slapped the person again; Mary Beth was going to die.

"I'm sorry... I had to" she said threw fits of giggles and she held her head.

"Your lucky I didn't bash your head in with the bat you jackass" let her laugh it up… pay backs a bitch.

"Do you have any more cake or did you eat it all?" Was she kidding me? She was not getting any cake after that stunt.

"_Come on_ Bella, I had to do after the story you told me! You gave me freaking nightmares man" _Oohh, so _that's_ why she's up so early. Serves her right!_

"Fine, but do it again, and I'll be forced to make a call to the men in the white coats and tell them to come pick you up and take you to a padded room, because you think you're a vampire that drinks peoples blood," she laughed as she sunk into the sofa.

It's 10am and _already _wants cake, she has a really bad sweet tooth and yet still tells me to lay off the coffee, _give me a break_. I cut a slice of cake for her, and put the cake back into the refrigerator.

"Take your damn cake," I wanted to smash the cake into her face, but not yet maybe later, I didn't feel like cleaning up the mess.

"So what are you watching?"

"What's on the screen."

That earned me a smack on the head, and a "smartass" comment as the next movie came on, we watched most of it in peaceful silence. By the middle of the movie I was thirsty so I went into the kitchen before asking if she wanted something.

"Eric and I set a wedding date," she announced. It was about time too. Took them forever to get engaged, never mind set a date. Seriously, all you have to do is look at the calendar, pick the month, then close your eyes and circle a day.

"That's great hun, when is it?"

"It's going to be next July," _Ookay_, maybe it wasn't so easy for her to pick a date.

"Why so far away? I thought you already picked your dress and the location?" I looked at her, and she looked down at her hands.

"It has to be next July, that way the baby will already be born." I nodded. _Well that makes sense, the baby I'll be here. _

Wait. _What? _I walked out to the living room.

"Wait, _WHAT?!_" I exclaimed. She just smiled and nodded.

_HOLY Shit, if that was not a wake up call in the morning._

"Oh, my god, congratulations!" I ran to her and gave her a big hug, I should make more baking goods. "When did you find out?"

She snorted, "I've been suspecting it for a couple of weeks now, but last night when I got home I finally worked up the courage to take the test. I have a doctors appointment next week, would you come with me?" she told me once she didn't want any kids, but I can see the happiness shine through her eyes at the thought of carrying the child of the man you love.

"Did you tell Eric?" I sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Yeah," I have never seen that girl smile so big as she is now mentioning she is carrying a little being inside her.

"And I would _love_ to come with you sweetie, are you going to have an ultrasound done?" she nodded. I couldn't believe it.

"This calls for celebration, since it's raining like cats and dogs I can't take your out for food, but I _can_ make you what ever you want," as I walked to the kitchen I thought how I smacked her when she came in. "Oh my god, you idiot, you attacked me and you knew you were pregnant!" I wanted to smack her, but I couldn't she was PREGNANT. She just shrugged. God help that child, its mother is crazy.

As I pulled stuff out of the freezer to make a meal, I realized it had to be healthy; the baby needs healthy food to grow. I pulled out chicken; _lamb would probably give her afternoon sickness._ I put popcorn in the microwave as Mary got comfortable on the sofa, I was about 5 inches shorter than her, so her feet where coming off the end of the sofa.

"Hey, these Lifetime movies aren't so bad, " she said as she stuffed her face with popcorn. "Do you have caramel sauce?" What? On popcorn? Oh god the cravings are already starting. "I am not sure, let me check," I walked to the refrigerator and pulled out caramel squeeze sauce and handed it to her. That's basically how the whole day went, she craved, and I ran.

"Isn't the man who you knocked up supposed to do this?" she laughed so hard and she had to run to the bathroom, now she can't make fun of me anymore when I have to go to the bathroom all the time.

"Come to class with me on Monday? And then we can go to the doctors appointment right after." _Great one more class I have to sit through._ She has a class when I am supposed to have my break. "Sure, why not, I always wanted to know what the hell you do in your classes anyway. Hmm.. To bad you are not an art major, then I could at least look at yummy hunky naked guys as you drew." As soon as I said that I saw a pillow flying in the air to hit me in the face.

Just as the sun was setting, I had that weird feeling I felt earlier today that I was being watched. I got off the sofa and looked out the window. It was still pretty raining hard, so I couldn't really see any further than the first row of cars.

"Uh, anything interesting outside?" she asked as she came to stand next to me.

I felt my hair on my arms stand on end, something was coming, and it was for me. My father always told me to trust my instincts.

"Have you ever had the feeling of being watched, and not in a good way?" I asked still looking over the parking lot to see if I could see anything.

"I did once, that one time I had that stalker," Oh, yeah I forgot about that. A man obsessed stalked her on campus, thank god nothing happened, he just watched her from a far, but it was still creepy as hell.

"Why? Do you get that feeling?" I just nodded my head as I grabbed the curtains and closed them shut. 'When did it start" she asked as we both sat on the sofa. "This morning, when I was driving from breakfast, it was really weird" I went about telling her the story about the car.

"Huh, maybe it's just the story you told getting to you. I don't even want to go out side at night time. You ruined me, thank you. I'm not a big fan of scary. But vampires I do hold a fancy for," ick gross, I didn't need to know that about her. I held up my hand and covered my eyes trying to cover the unwanted images flouting into my head.

"Can I stay here tonight? Eric is working late and then going to hang with the boys at his friend's house."

"Of course you can, you have clothing in your room, so no big deal. Although, we have to go shopping to get you…" _dare I say it_ "maternity clothing". I couldn't help tease her, we were both happy, but she tolerated shopping, but not to the point where she wants to try on clothing. The buzzing of my phone brought us out of our laughter.

"Hello?" I answered though I didn't recognize the number.

"_Iss-abell-lla,_" whispered the creepiest voice I have ever heard.

"Who is this??" I just heard a chuckle and a deep sigh.

"Eric I swear to god, if this is you fucking with me, I will beat the hell out of you!" I'd had enough scary things happen in one day, my heart could take no more.

"No. Not Eric, but we will meet soon enough, my sweet," and with that, the disconnecting tone sound came. I turned to Mary and she looked at me weird. "Was it Eric?" she asked, I just shook my head.

_Who was that?_ I would change my number but it was probably just a prank call, _stupid frat kids_.

"No, some stupid frat boys thinking they are all cool trying to scare the shit out of un-expecting women," or so I hope. With that, we both fell asleep in the in the living room as a bad vampire movie came to an end.

Sunday was not exciting, but the storm the day before did some destruction, a tree fell on to my balcony, _how the hell did I not hear that?_ Not only did it bend the railing, but anyone could have climbed up the tree and broken in. Now, if that didn't produce chills after the phone call I had last night, I don't know what will.

I heard Mary Beth get up, or should I say run to the bathroom. _Ah, morning sickness, it has begun_. I made eggs, turkey bacon, and toast for breakfast. She needed to eat, since she really couldn't keep things down in the morning, hopefully it wouldn't last too long.

"Ugh, I feel like I got ran over by a semi," she said as she took a sip of orange juice. "OH, ewww, puke, toothpaste, and orange juice _so_ do not go together" I couldn't help but laugh.

Our Sunday went just like our Saturday, just with out the creepiness, which I was thankful for. At 5pm, Eric came walking through the door, I had given him a key since the two were always at my place. I hugged them both goodbye and told Mary I would see her in her class tomorrow. I locked all the doors after they left and closed the curtains. I knew I was being silly, but I just could not get over the disturbing feeling I had. Still, I had to stop being paranoid.

I decided to get ready for bed, since there was nothing left to do, and I didn't get good sleep on the love seat last night. I climbed into bed and as soon as my eyes closed I was asleep.

"_Beautiful my child, is. Just imagine the possibilities as one of us," the creepy red-eyed man said as he stroked the side of my face. "So much potential in someone so young. Hmmm, closed to me, what a shame... The only one I have ever come across in all my years." He has a sinister looking smile._

"_Marcus, come see how beautiful your granddaughter is. Of course, add a couple hundred greats in front of that, but still blood is blood," another cloaked male came, but he just stared. _

"_I have watched you for years Isabella, and I will keep watching you until the time comes," Marcus said in a think Italian accent. _

"_You are designed for greatness, you could take your place with us and rule" the first creepy blonde guy with red eyes said._

_Scenes flashed before my eyes, door ways, and a great halls and rooms filled with beautiful people with red eyes. _Beautiful, but deadly._ I walked to double doors and opened them, walked in and saw hundred of people being massacred by these beautiful people. _

Not soon enough, did my alarm clock go off to alert me it was time to get out of bed. _When will these nightmares end?_ I need sleep! And I can't get any with that jacked-up bullshit going on in my head_. _I didn't have time to make coffee, so I ran out, closed and locked the door behind me and ran down the stairs two at a time to get to my car. I ran and opened my car and drove out to enter traffic to head to UIC. The train would be easier, but they scare me.

I turned up the radio as a song that I have not heard in so long came blaring out of the speakers.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me (Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro Magnifico-o-o-o-o I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity _

I turned on the radio for it when it was the middle of the song, I didn't care, as long as I got to hear it. I pulled into the drive thru at Starbucks and ordered my Carmel macchiato. I had my coffee and I was ready for the day.

I parked my car and headed towards the lecture hall where Mary Beth has her class. I walked in and I stopped in my tracks a face that I knew so well from family photos was staring right back at me with golden eyes.


	4. Pictures of Me

Thank you to my wonderful Beta, I love you lol

And we all wish we can have man powers that tell us where to look.

I hope you all like it, pleas review! I need reviews

If school was trying to find something that would torture their students to death, it would, in fact, be a boring lecture. All through out my life, I've heard "You need school to make something of yourself". _Ok_, I understand that you need extra education to do something, but seriously, why do you have to sit through classes that have nothing to do with your chosen profession? I will never to use this pointless information…_ever. _But the only response I get is so I can be a 'worldly' student. I, personally, think they just want you to spend your time, life, and money wasting away in a class room.

I felt a nudge that made me pay attention to the person next me, I didn't even realize that Veronica came into class "When the heck did you get here?" I ask taking the paper from her extended hand.

"Ten minutes ago, but you would have known this already had you not been staring off into space again." she loved teasing me, the only response I had for her was to stick my tongue out.

"Now, enough of the not paying attention, focus your eyes on that fine specimen of male eye candy", V sure did have a way with words, but none the less she sure can get you to laugh about something. Just as I turned to look in the direction where V pointed to, Barbara stood in front of me… since _when is she in this class?_

"What are you do-" before I could finish she interrupted me.

"I was told there was man candy in the class so… here I am!" Of course Barbara would hear about that, I swear to god she has a 6th sense that allows her to pick up the frequency of hot men.

"Yes, because that is a totally good reason to pay for a class"

"Shut up Veronica, I need some excitement and if I can stare at a hot guys ass, and maybe even be able to touch it, then all is right with the world, " Barbara took her seat next to be, she took out a digital camera. _What the…? _

"I was told that he was very picture worthy… I might as well make some money off of it," she has no shame, I shook my head at her as she put her precious Hermès purse on the seat, that thing will never touch the ground. I remember we went to a restaurant a while back and the table only had two chairs, she made the waiter go get another chair for her purse to occupy it.

Barbara is quirky, but in a good way, she knows how to make her friends laugh and forget about their troubles. I had the best girlfriends in the world, could never ask for better.

"You will never believe what happened right before I walked in!" B always had the best stories!

"You accidentally tripped and fell on a hot guy?" Veronica always has her mind in the gutter, although I never did understand that phrase.

"No, you weirdo. Some girl with short spiky hair asked if she could pet my purse," ok, now that is officially weird.

"Um, why?"

"She said, she is on a waiting list and wont get hers for years, but that was a moment that will go into my 'weird moments' book," we'd completely for got about the guy that we were suppose to be checking out, but by the time we got finished yapping, half the class was gone and with that, so was "hot" guy.

"What the fuck! I woke up early and I missed him!" I think we missed the whole lecture, I sure as hell hope it's up on the internet.

"I'm sure you will get a picture of him somewhere walking on campus," we made our way out the double doors of the lecture hall, and right there was a bunch of people, all absolutely gorgeous "OMG, there's that freaky chick that wanted to pet me!" Barb said as she tugged on my jacket, as I looked at all of them, I saw the girl in question, but also two people that looked familiar, but could not place. I knew they weren't related, but something about them made each stand out and resemble each other.

"I think those are the guys you wanted to take a picture of," I whispered as low as I could to her, I most definitely did not want to be caught taking a photo of them, but Barb walked around me, _oh god, no_, she's not going to do what I thought she was about to do…… and once again, I was right.

Barb walked right up to them, held out her camera "Can I have a photo?" at first glance, they looked at her like she was crazy, but the guy with blonde hair kept his eyes on me, _what?! it's not like I told her to do it! _I ducked my head allowing my hair to block his view of me, I hated to be stared at, and I kind of felt sorry for them, but hey, better you than me.

I went against my better judgment, but I wanted to get out of here, I walked up to her with Veronica behind me trying to hold in her giggles.

"Let's go sweetie," I took her camera, and tried to push her along.

"But…" of course she would try to fight me, I tried to give her a look that would say get it when he they were not looking "Later, lets go get something to drink, ok?" and just my luck Mary Beth walked up, oh crap, now we got the whole boy loving gang here. "What's up chick-a-dees!?" I went over and hugged her, praying to god that she would just stay quiet.

"What are you guys doing, you want to go get something to eat, I'm hungry!" Ah, how I loved her, I grabbed Barbara by the hand and tugged on her to make her follow, we left with out saying another word to the group, but I felt their eyes on us, but I was not about to turn my head to look. We crossed the street and went on with our morning.

After the embarrassing morning fiasco, we made our way to our favorite Thai food restaurant, we always had a blast here, the hostess sat us at our usual table in the back. I think she just sits us back here, because we tend get loud. As we sat down, of course the girls had to comment on the guys.

"The bronze haired hunk of a god piece of man was beautiful, I'd do him," I couldn't help but lean on MB for support so I wouldn't fall to the floor. But I sobered quickly with the thought, if V was going to comment, that means Barb had to as well, crap.

"I thought the blonde was good, well, all of them were definitely do-able, but none could tame this mountain" we all busted up in hysterical laughter as she ran her hand down her body. Half way through lunch, the group in question walked through the doors, _my god_, all of them looked like models right off the run way. This time all of them stared in my direction, I ducked my head down trying to think of a conversation to begin so the girls wouldn't notice them.

"OH, my money making people, I have to get a photo this time, no thanks to you. They can fund my purse habit!" with that Barbara took her camera out and right as the blonde turned his head she snapped a photo, and shoved the camera into her purse, and went about eating her noodles.

"Happy?" MB asked trying not to make fun of her.

"Immensely" she said.

We finished eating and we all fought over who was going to pay for the bill, MB and I beat out Barbara now it was my turn to take MB down. We both lunged out of the chairs and ran for the cash register. MB pulled the chair in front of me, I jumped over it and made it to the cash register before her with credit card in hand.

"Come on! You bought last time" I just shrugged while she walked back to the table.

"You girls are never allowed to have caffeine here, to hyper, but good to have you, made my day brighter," the lady said in her chopped English. I signed the credit card slip, I felt that odd sensation that I was being watched again, but of course we had the whole place watch our little race to the finish.

Everyone was at the door waiting for me to leave, but then I forgot that she didn't tell everyone her good news, I raised an eyebrow at MB, she sighed and turned to the other girls " I'm pregnant" she mumbled, but the girls got the what she was saying, they were about to trample her, but remembered she was pregnant. Barbara and Veronica both got on there knees and talked started to talk to her barely-there belly. Mary Beth was trying to push them away, but did not succeed. Her face was redder than a tomato, some people said congratulations to her, she turned to look at me, "This is your fault you know, all your fault, I'm going to beat the crap out of you when the baby is out," I couldn't help but laugh, her threats were empty, it was her turn to be embarrassed, she has put me on the spot many times before.

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, and I knew by the end of the day with out a doubt the blond boy will be on the internet by tonight for girls to swoon over. While walking to fetch my car from the garage a car pulled up along side of me, _I am really starting to hate that_.

"Hello," a liquid silk voice said, I turned to look at the car and thought I would faint. It was the man who Barbara could not go with out taking a picture of, _oh, god they're mad_.

"I am _so_ sorry for my friends, they are a bit, well, what's the word I'm looking for… eccentric?" before I could ramble and more, he stopped me.

"It's ok," he said smiling a little, I felt bad, I can try to get it back from Barbara but then I'd probably have to make an exchange, and I'm not so sure I want to do that.

"I need to tell you so something and it's important" I was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when Mary Beth walked towards me, looking at an envelope in her hands.

"I'm sorry, it will have to be at another time."

I walked up to MB, "What's up, miss me already?" I asked, but she looked troubled by something.

"Something really weird is going on here, some guy stopped me and told me I better give this to you and he would know if I did," she handed me a white envelope with my full name written across it with old script writing, weird.

I was about to open the letter, when a big burly hand covered my hand, "Don't," I looked up and saw one of the guys that was in the group that was much talked about today.

"Um, excuse me," I pried his hand off my hand, _note to self: by the guy some gloves_. I opened the envelope and a brown antique looking paper was inside. I slowly took out the letter, the big guy still standing near me, he was creepy, what the hell was up today, I need sleep.

"Do you mind?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, and he raised his hands and slowly retreated back to the car, that was now in park. I slowly unfolded the piece of paper.

_My Dear Isabella_

_You have turned into a fine woman._

_A woman who will do this family proud,_

_A woman who will defy all,_

_A woman who will be feared by man,_

_Come to me child,_

_And I will make it all come true._

_Beware of golden-eyes, for they will destroy your destiny._

Well now if that wasntt freaky, then I'm not sure what was. I flipped the paper over to see if I can see who sent this.

"What the hell, who gave you this?" I asked her, she tried to grab a hold of it so she can read it, but I pulled it away from her.

"Don't, I don't even know what it means" just as I was about to put the paper away, a pixie like girl grabbed it from my hand and ran with it into the car, where the fuck did she come from.

"HEY! Give that back!" I ran towards the car, and it started to speed backwards, I kept running after them then all of a sudden a black car sped across the front of the car garage, I didn't know that MB was trailing behind me, but she pulled me out of the way from the black car so it wouldn't trample over me.

"Do you remember how I would get a weird feeling, that something bad might happen?" I nodded my head, when she got that feeling, something always did. I never doubt her when she tells me something is about to happen.

I looked over my shoulder and the two cars were long gone, I can't believe this day, maybe if I go to sleep, I can wake up again and will realize this has all been a dream.

I got in my car and started my way home, I pulled into my assigned parking, locked my doors and ran up to my apartment. I so did not need this, my hair was standing on end, I did not look back once, but when I got to my door, a note was taped to it.


	5. the start

I am so sorry about the late update. Life got in the way for both myself and my beta. I hope you guys will stick with the story.

My days have been becoming so weird lately, I have no idea what to think of them. Yesterday, when I got home I saw a note on my door, it freaked me out because I thought that it was from the "stalkers" as I like to call them. I stared at it for a good 5 minutes before remembering that I was in the hallway, grabbing the piece of paper I opened my door and went inside. After worrying for nothing, it was just from my Landlord stating that we have to park on the street because he is re-paving the parking lot. _Wonderful, walking home late at night with crazy people on the loose._ A bubble bath is in order I thought, hopefully it helps after the day I've had.

I rented this apartment because of the bathroom, the tub is beautiful, great for bubble baths, but as Barb would say, perfect for shower sex. My god, what am I going to do with that girl.

I turned on the water to fill the bath, pulled out my lavender bubble bath, poured in more than what was needed, what can I, say I like my bubbles! I let the tub fill with water and went into my bedroom to put clothing out on the bed. I was headed to the bathroom as something caught my eye. A man, no three men, were standing on the roof on the other building deep in conversation. _How weird _I thought to myself, it was too late for workers, but they didn't look like workers. They were dressed to the nines. The top of the other roof was eye level of my apartment, then it hit me, I was standing there in nothing but my underwear, and if I can see them, they could see me!! I ran, and dogged to the floor,

_What?! Why the hell didn't you run for the damned bathroom??_

_**Because there are windows in the bathroom as well!**_

I slowly popped my head up over the bed and looked straight at the top of the building but no one was there_._

_I need to get new window treatments..._

_**Preferably solid color where even sun can't get in...**_

My mind was playing evil tricks on me, or someone else was. Maybe they weren't even looking at my window, but I saw them, it felt like they were staring right at me. I couldn't make out the eyes; it was way too dark for and a little too far away for me to see.

I had a feeling that whoever it was, I would be seeing them soon.

I took my bath as planed and went straight at bed, but not before locking all the windows, and putting blankets over the windows- can't ever have too much privacy. My head hit the pillow and I just faded into black.

"_Are you kidding me?" the pixie girl asked. She had anger in her eyes as she walked towards me. _

"_Let her be, it's not worth it!" a blond man said holding her back._

"_You betrayed us; you betrayed ME!" the beautiful man said, I couldn't make out his face; the sun was too bright, like he was standing in a shadow. I turned my head and saw a woman crying, but no tears were coming down her face, "You are the only child I have, this is as close as I am going to get to being a real mother, and now you take sides with our enemies?!?" I was about to answer but the man standing next to her interrupted._

"_Go child, if that is what you wish, but remember we are your true family", with that I was dismissed and I couldn't help the hole that was forming in my heart._

_I have no idea why I did what I did- _or even what I did_, but I turned and walked away, turned from what I knew made me happy. The feeling of losing someone all over again, shot through me like a knife twisting in my chest, but I knew I had something more important to do..._

The beeping of the damned alarm clock me woke me up from one of my worst nightmares. I pulled myself out of my bed, and took the blankets off my windows; thank god no one was on the roof this morning. The smell of coffee penetrated through the air as it did every morning. Walking into my kitchen, I immediately knew something was off, I had very OCD nature about me, something was not right, but I couldn't tell what it was right away.

As I was going into the living room, I stopped dead in my tracks; my family album was set out on the table and not on the shelf it was last night. I turned and looked around seeing if anyone was inside the apartment, and saw that I was the only one there, I walked to the table to pick up the book, as I skimmed through the book, I saw a letter that was not there before. A letter written on paper that had burnt edges;

_He was so proud of his little girl  
It was her very first day of school  
He walked with her to school that day  
And she held his hand all the way  
They walked together quiet and sad  
A little girl and her loving dad  
Into the school her father led  
But he almost cried when she said  
Daddy, Daddy please don't go  
Don't leave me here all alone  
I'll miss you if you go away  
And I might need you, can't you stay  
Little Daughter please don't cry  
You'll be okay so dry your eyes  
You have our memories in your heart  
We're together though we're apart_

He sat up front on her wedding day  
And cried as his daughter walked away  
Later that night he watched her dance  
He sat there waiting for his chance  
The band started to play their song  
Father and daughter danced along  
She looked at him and saw a tear  
Then leaned and whispered in his ear  
Daddy, Daddy I have to go  
I hate to leave you all alone  
I'll miss you when I go away  
But if you need me then I'll stay  
Little Daughter I'll be just fine  
I'll love you always you are mine  
I have our memories in my heart  
We're together though we're apart

She came in his room and kissed his head  
Then sat next to his hospital bed  
He took her hand and held it tight  
And wished he had the strength to fight  
They sat together quiet and sad  
A daughter and her dying dad  
He saw the tears she tried to hide  
She looked at him and then she cried  
Daddy, Daddy please don't go  
Don't leave me here all alone  
I'll miss you when you go away  
I still need you, you have to stay  
Little Daughter I love you so  
I want to stay but have to go  
I'll always be here in your heart  
We're together though we're apart

Family is just around the corner.

I wiped the tears that ran down my face, I know this was hadn't t there or I would have seen it. I checked to see who wrote it, it didn't even have initials indicating who wrote the beautiful poem. It'd be wonderful if it was one of my girls, the poem made me miss my father even more, because he'd never be able sit at the front for my wedding, never dance the first song for me to whisper "I love you daddy".

A pounding at the door brought me out of my depressing thoughts; I closed the book and put it back on the shelf where it would be cherished. The pounding continued, but the knock did not seem familiar to me.

"Who is it?" I asked through the door.

"I'm the new super; I have to look around the apartment".

Why would there be someone to check my apartment at 7am? Plausible, though not likely.

"Well, you're going to have to come back later," I was not letting this guy in, I'll have to check with my landlord first.

"No, you need to let me in now,"

"I'm busy, and I think I'll check with the landlord first," I said getting closer to the door. I heard a growl on the other side of the door, then something crashing out in the hallway, the next thing I see is the door open, I was about to swing the bat that I picked up.

I saw Barb and Veronica walking through, "You've got some weird ass people in this building..." they said together. They closed the door and made themselves at home.

"Did you see a guy or whatever that was outside my door?"

"No, but we saw three guys going at it in the lobby!" Barb said as she got off the sofa and picked up a muffin that was in the basket on the buffet table.

"And they were quite yummy," she said as her mouth was full of muffin.

"I seriously need to get away, this is getting crazy weird," they both nodded.

"Where's MB?" usually the two are never too far with out here

"Oh, you didn't get the call? Eric surprised her last night; he's taking her to California with him after all"

Usually I'd get the call before them, but I guess she was just in a hurry and figured that these two crazies would tell me.

"So what are we, and when I say we, I mean you, making for breakfast?" smart ass B, I swear if I didn't love her, I would run her over with her own car.

"I don't know but if you don't remove your feet from my coffee table, I will remove them from you!" she just smiled, but didn't even attempt to move her feet, she just reached for the remote control, turned on the TV and was lost to the world. Veronica just shook her head, having nothing to say.

I walked into the kitchen to figure out what was I going to make for breakfast. I decided on omelets with home fries, so I got the ingredients and got to work.

"I smell fooood!!!!" both the girls came running into the kitchen as I was just putting the food on the table. We ate in silence, too busy to talk, food needed to be shoveled into the body for our brains to work.

"So, what are we doing today, I'm bored" B said and V nodded in agreement. I was not sure what to do today.

"Want to go see a movie? But we can't be out too late tonight because we have to park an alley over because the land lord is redoing the parking lot."

"What? Why so far away?" Veronica asked puzzled as I was at first, but I do what I'm supposed to do. Can't afford a damn parking ticket in Chicago, "I have no idea, I am just doing what the letter told me to do" they just nodded and continued to eat.

After we ate, we headed to the movies, we didn't check what was playing we would just decide once we got there. We pulled into the parking space that was closest to the front, I glanced over at the car next to us..._ a black tinted window Mercedes. _

"My god, how many cars are like this in Chicago? I have never seen so many as I have in the past 3 days!" I said ranting to no one in particular.

I looked over at the girls, and they were looking at me like I was crazy, maybe I have losing my mind. "What the hell are you talking about?" B asked as we headed into the movie theater.

"I swear I have seen that same car everywhere I go" I shook my head trying to get the stupid thoughts out of my head. After discussing the possibilities we decided on _Wolfman_. Can't ever have too much Benicio.

"Hhmmm, that's weird, I have seen that guy like 5 times already" Veronica said as she passed a couple rows with men in them.

"Oh hey, look, hot buns is here too!" Barb said, as if that alone just made her day. "Lets go sit by them, maybe I can get a whiff of what cologne he is wearing, that man smelled so good when I 'accidentally' bumped into him" well, that is news to me, I turned my head to her wondering when the hell did this happen.

"Oh, he was in your building this morning, one of the guys was having a pissing contest with another super-hot-fuck-me-sideways man." _Where the hell does she come up with these words??_

"And why did you not tell us that he lives in your building?!" Uh... because he doesn't, well I'm pretty sure he doesn't, anyway...

"Because, I don't think he lives there, far as I know, no one moved out. Maybe he knows someone that lives in the building it's not that weird sweetie" we took our seats and we shared our popcorn and gummy bears. Well, more like Veronica and I shared because B can hog gummy bears like nobody's business.

"Gosh darn it, why the fuck do they make the cup holders so small, give me some light so I can see where the hell I'm putting the cup, before I smash it on to the floor" that was one of the things that pissed Veronica off about the movies, once you take out your drink after the lights go down, you will never get it back in. You might as well just go to the drink instead of having it come to you.

The movie started, and all of a sudden this man is taken out by the wolf. OMG, with the force the wolf took that man out his body and his head went in two different directions. Lovely, I'm watching a scary movie after I have freaking nightmares about stalkers and vampires, I'm sure tonight will be freaking werewolves.

I heard Veronica let out an ear piercing scream, it sounded like someone was eating her instead of the man on the screen being eaten. I ended up jumping from her damn reaction. Every person I am sure turned our way, from the loudest scream on the planet.

"Keep it down V, people are staring" I looked around and sure enough, we had the attention of 'Mr. Hot bods' as B calls them, and the strange men at the back all in black. Seriously, what are they, the mob with their stone like face structures? Or maybe the scream is what made them pissed; you know how hardcore some movie goers are.

The movie ended, we went to the ladies room to empty our bladders, I was the last to finish and when I got out the girls had strange expressions on their faces, "what's wrong?"

"Well, nothing really just... that guy over there is the same guy that was in your building this morning" I turned to where she nodded her head to, I saw three more guys join him. He was quite large, well built, and pale; I couldn't really see his face because it was turned to the side.

"Lets go, you guys can stay over if you want, I like company, you guys can stay in the guest rooms." As we headed out towards the car, I had a feeling we were being followed, but then again a lot of people were behind us because we had to exit the movie theater, still, it was a scary feeling that I have learned in the last few days to not repress.

We had to park in the alley, at least a 5 minute walk to my building. This is crazy, we ended up parking, but we didn't see any other cars around.

"Why the hell do you have to park over here, no one else is," Veronica did not want to get out of the car and neither did I.

"Lets drive to my building and see if anyone is parked in the parking lot," just as we were about to leave a black tinted window Mercedes came down the alley.

"What the hell is up with this car, I don't even like this damn car, and I thought you were crazy Bella when you said that you saw it all over the place!" Barb said as the car came further down the alley, it looked like they were slowing down, but not to park, they were in the middle.

"OK, I'm getting the fuck out of here" V said as soon as the doors opened on the car, men in black suits stepped out. "HOLY FUCK!" we saw them before. Veronica speed the car in reverse and turned the car around when she hit the main road.

"We are driving, who the hell did you piss off Bella?" Why does it always have to be something I did?!

"I didn't piss anyone off thank you very much, B. I just keep seeing these people all the time; I have no idea what they want, though. I get weird notes and weird knocks on the door. It is starting to creep me out." Veronica just stared wide eyed in the rearview mirror.

"Well someone wants you, we've got bags of clothing in the car, we just did wash were not going back for a while, they know where you live and they probably know where the fuck we live too," she was right, they probably did know, if they knew everything that we were doing, what would stop them finding out where she lived.

We ended up driving for what seemed like forever, but in reality was probably only 40 minutes out of the city limits. It was populated with forest and woods, we are not very familiar with this area.

Then the car started to slow down, "Fuck! I forgot to get gas." _Great, just great._

"That, makes me feel so much better, I have a stalker, you drive to god knows where and here we are stranded with no gas in the car, and my cell does has no service because of all the gosh darn trees!!!" Oh god, we're going to get killed and no one will ever find out.

"Oh would you be quiet Bella, we'll just walk to next house and ask if we can use their phone, it's not too late, and I'm sure there is a house around here somewhere" Veronica was looking around, and I had a very bad feeling that it would not be easy to find a house, with all of these woods. Who would want to live out here, too many bugs.

Barb was pissed because she was wearing her new Louis Vuitton heels, and now she had to walk for god knows how long till we found a way out of here.

We ended up leaving Veronica's car on the side of the road with a note on the window saying we were looking for gas, so we can get out of there without having her car towed, or at least hope it wouldn't be towed.

Walked for 20 minutes finding nothing insight, were we even still in Illinois???

"Hey look, oh my god it's a drive way" Barb was so excited I think she did the Snoopy dance. We turned into the drive way and didn't see a house but followed it anyway. The drive way was long but eventually a beautiful Victorian house came to view.

"Look at the house, ooh, I bet old people live here," leave it to Barb to be subtle.

"Be nice Barb," Veronica could always keep her in check. There were lights on in the house, but no movement, then I saw someone look outside the curtain as if they could sense someone. He was a young man, no older than 27, can't be, with pale blonde hair, he was handsome. Why can't I find a man like this? Why do I get the creepy men attracted to me? Do I have a sign on my back saying that I'm into creepy-stalkerish people?

"Oh, did anyone see that other yummy lick-able man? I tell you, today is my day for seeing hot men even if they _are_ axe murders" Veronica pushed Barb and she almost hit a tree before she caught her footing.

"What the hell, bitch, watch the shoes, they were not cheap!" Veronica just replied by flipping the finger. Out of the two of them, Barb was most definitely the one that had more words to say.

"Oh, let's just knock on the door and see if we can use a phone to call Triple A, or just find out where the nearest gas station is," I went up to the door and the two chickens stayed behind me.

"What the hell...?" I looked behind me and B was hiding.

"If they like to eat people, this way, you will be the sacrifice. We love you!" I gaped at her, seriously!?

"You need to stop watching your stupid movies B" I raised my hand to knock on the door, but before my knuckles came down, the door opened with...

"WHAT! The feely chick lives out here!" Barb then came in front of me, _oh god_, I had to stop her before she said something stupid...again.

"Excuse her, she did not have her meds this morning" I glared at her, to keep her mouth shut.

I heard her grumble under her breath "I don't fucking take meds, you ass". I couldn't help but shake my head at her, for all the times to act up, it had to be here.

"Anyway... our car broke down, say couple block or miles down, I have no idea, we walked forever till we found something, and our phones don't work. Is there any way we can use your phone, it's important. Please?" Ah yes, always tack on 'please' that helps right? That's why the parents teach you, I mean when little kids say please they get whatever they want. I really don't want to walk anymore. I looked from the girls face, and I realize that this may not be so great after all. The three hunks, the man that looks like he can smash your face in with his pinkie, the man with bronze hair, who is sex on a stick, and then the blonde hair man that looks like he can make you divulge anything with his charming smile.

No one said anything for awhile, they just stared our way.

"Well??" asked Barb she was sick of standing outside and it was kind of cold.

"Never mind, sorry to have bothered you, let's go, maybe we can find a gas station or a motel or... something." I pulled them to try to go to go down the stairs, but a cold pale hand stopped me.

"No, please come in, we didn't mean to be rude, it was just a surprise to see you here," the tall knock out blond that had legs for days said, she stepped in front of the small pixie like girl.

"We don't mean to inconvenience you, we just uh had to leave quickly and we forgot to get gas and then we got lost and then the car broke down and..."

"It's ok dear, why don't you and your friends come in and get warm. It is quite cold outside, we don't want you to catch a chill" she interrupted me, but I could not say anything back. She was inviting strangers into her house, she reminded me so much of my own mother. I miss when my mother would just hug me just because she said it was hug day. I would hate it when she would hug me in public, but now, I would give anything for that warmth.

"..And the girl here in her own world is our Bella" I turned my head to Barb. Oh, oops, she was introducing us.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was admiring your beautiful house," Ok, so that's a little lie, but still, it is a beautiful house.

As soon as we walked in I immediately noticed that the inside was just as beautiful, if not more, than the outside of the house. The living room was to the right, hardwood floors that shined, beautiful white sofas that most definitely looked designer. The stair case that wrapped around like a grape vine had metal railings, they looked hand crafted, at the top of the stairs was a balcony overlooking the entrance with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and white marble floors that accented the hardwood. It was classic and beautiful.

"Why thank you, my name is Esme, this is my husband Carlisle" she pointed to the handsome man that I was looking at earlier with the blonde hair. Then she introduced her children…

Legs for days: Rosalie

Big guy with the skull crushing pinkie: Emmett

Pixie: Alice

Tall blonde with truth serum smile: Jasper

Sex on legs: Edward

"It's nice to meet all of you" we all said to them, Esme told use to take a seat while she went to get the phone from the kitchen.

It was weird, the 'kids' sat across from us and stared. Rosalie had a smile, but not a sincere one. More like she knew something we didn't and really wasn't planning on letting us in on it.

"Sorry about... umm, taking your picture and all, well... umm... yeah" Barb was all tongue tied in front of the hot bod. It was nice to see her squirm a bit. Serves her right.

They just nodded in response. "Do they ever talk or do they sit there like beautiful statues asking to be licked?" Barb said low enough for me to hear, I couldn't help but laugh. I heard a giggle...

"I think they heard you, B." I whispered back to her, I saw the blood drain from her face, as she realized she might have been caught. I turned and I saw Esme coming into the room with a phone, man that took long.

"Thank you" I took the phone from her and turned to Veronica.

"Who do you want to call?"

"I don't know, MB is out of town, and well my parents are on vacation"

"Well then call a tow truck, and tell them where the car is"

"Well I don't know the location of the car, it had no street signs. What am I suppose to say, my car is off on the side of the road by the corn field?"

Oh fuck, "What town is this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Oswego" Carlisle responded sitting next to his wife on the love seat. I felt like a mouse on observation.

"Where the fuck is that?!" Barb said as if she thought she was in Texas Chain Saw Massacre.

"Barb," I hissed at her

"Sorry" she grumbled

"And where is that, exactly?" I asked in a more tactful way, while Barb still got a laugh from the big burly guy Emmett. It need some work.

"It's an hour and a half from downtown Chicago" Holy shit, they traveled that every morning to go to class?!

"We don't like the city life. Too busy." Edward answered, his voice sounding like velvet that screamed to just wash over your skin. The voice where you had no power of denying them what they wanted. A dangerous voice.

"Why are you girls over this way anyway?" Carlisle is a very curious kind of guy, could get him into trouble.

"These crazy ass people were-" I slapped my hand over B's mouth before she said too much.

"We are here to get away from the city as well, she has people that call her too much and well, she calls them crazy," I said hoping that they bought it.

The pixie girl, Alice, had a look on her face, and everyone looked at her.

"We're sorry, but we'll be having company soon, we could take you to a hotel if you would like?" Edward said in a rush almost panic. We have no idea what was at the turn around.

"That would be fine, thank you for your hospitality." Veronica played her polite card, probably wanting in one of their pants.

We all walked to the front door, Barb and Veronica got out of the door before me, but then I was bombarded with hugs. I just stayed still, what the hell just happened?

"Umm..." I looked at Esme and she looked apologetic.

"Sorry, you looked like you needed a hug." Do I look that pathetic? I thanked her and stepped out of her arms and on to the porch as Carlisle started his car and we were off to the hotel.

Please review, update will be soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to my beta, and I am so sorry this has taken forever to put up. But life got in the way. Please review J

Carlisle was kind enough to drop us back off at our hotel, but the whole ride here, I have not heard anything other than 'Emmett'. " I can't believe Emmett looked at me," Barb saw him and now she is obsessed. "I want to have his babies. I can probably take the blonde down…doubt she'll be much of a problem," she murmured to herself as she slid the key card into the door.

"I'm starved as hell, give me food, NOW!" Veronica bellowed while doing a body dive into the bed, I think she was expecting it to curve into her body, but instead she just bounced right off of it. "I hate this…" she complained as she rubbed her nose.

I'm sure there were take out menus in here, I mean, after all it is a hotel, and most occupants order in right? I can't remember the last time I stayed in a hotel, but I checked the drawers. There was nothing but a Mormons bible, a Quran, and a statue of Buda.

Sigh

"Look!" Barb pointed out the window with a little drool rolling down her chin. It was a diner, and we looked at it like it was the holy land. We grabbed our purses and ran out the door.

That's when it clicked, "_what ever you do, stay inside your hotel" _Carlisle's voice came flowing back to me. " Uh, guys?", they both turned around. "Do you really think we should go out after what Carlisle said?" they looked at me as if I had two heads.

"It's just across the street, how much trouble can we really get into, and plus he has food at home, I'm starving," Veronica and Barb took a leap to the front door both trying to get into the door at the same time, when the light bulb clicked; only one can go through at a time.

We got seated by the greasy-haired waitress, who definitely did not want to be there. "Here are the menu's the specials are well… lets just say you don't want the specials," she threw the menus down on the table.

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath, who treats a customer like that? She must not want a tip.

"Well, I guess it's bad news when the waitress tells you not to eat the specials, so what the hell is edible, or should I say, what isn't going to kill me?" Barb asked as she took to napkins and used them to open the menu.

"Why are you using napkins?"

"It smells" she said as she wrinkled her nose

"And what does that have to do with you using napkins?"

She just shrugged.

We sat in silence after ordering just soup, we would've ordered salad, but I don't think they would wash it well enough.

The floors were black, in major need of a carpet cleaner, or just new carpet in general. Just as I looked up 3 extremely handsome men walked in.

"Wow," came out as a breathless whisper

" Oh Jeebus, but Emmy is better, right?" Barb said as she turned her attention to the waitress.

The waitress was a stumbling idiot when they walked in, she straightened her 60's looking waitress outfit, using the palms of her hands, and stuck that horrible yippy smile on her face.

She was basically asking them to bend her over the table and take her right there. Gross.

I saw her take them the opposite way, but then she brought them to the table across from us.

"What ever you want will be on me gentlemen," the waitress said as she pushed out her breasts to the point her buttons seemed like they were going to pop open. She then walked away with forcing the sway just a bit.

"…whore much?" Veronica said as she took a peak at the table next to us.

"So, what did you beautiful ladies order for dinner tonight at this… fine… diner?" asked the tall, dark haired man with the that had a face that killed. His eyes were a deep color, that I couldn't place,

" the only thing that seemed edible" barb said, as she flipped her purse open to get her phone. "WTF, no service"

I looked at her as she got hit in the head, "Of, course not, we tired that before"

"So what are you lov-" deep eyes, that I have yet to learn his name was interrupted by the now rude whore waitress who basically threw our soup on the table"

"I'm going bite her!" B said as she turned around pointing a finger at the waitress.

We heard deep chuckles coming from the table that was forgotten during the interrupted moment.

'I'm sorry were being rude, I'm name is Dom" Deep eyes said, "This is Josha" Pointing to the very Italian looking boy next to him, " and this hunk across from me is Dante" using his thumb to point him out. They were all very large in nature, gorgeous but looked like a tan want wrong on them.

I nodded my head, "I'm Bella, this is Veronica, and Barb" the both gave them a hand wave.

Through dinner even though they didn't order anything besides drinks, we talked, and they seemed nice. Dante left the table for a while saying he had a phone call.

When it was time to pay the bill the waitress was no where in sight, figures, Dom said that he already covered it for us, he knows the waitress. Eww, he's attached to whores.

"Can we maybe go somewhere and hang tonight maybe a movie?" Dante asked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

" No, maybe some other time, we have to wake up early tomorrow" Barb said while ripping paper off of her note pad, "here's our number, we won't be in the city for a while, but do call us" she said as she grabbed our arms and lead us out.

I couldn't help but look back at the table, as I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. I saw three sets of eyes looking at me while one was on the phone talking rapidly.

I left the diner wondering where is the waitress.

We were getting ready for bed, when B's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"What the fuck, Hello, who is this?"

"Stupid people" she threw her phone in her purse and turned on the TV.

"_This just in, a double Homicide in the south Suburbs. A waitress and a cook were murdered in cold blood at a local diner on south Aswego road . Police have not released the names of the two murder victims yet."_

My ear's wouldn't stop ringing as we all turned to the window. We looked out side the window and sure enough we saw police cars and yellow tape. We never heard sirens to indicate anything happening.

"How.. How did she die?" Barb said while her arm shook.

"They didn't release it yet" I couldn't take my eyes off of the place, we were only at a couple of hours before.

The phone was ringing in the distance, but I seemed like I was moving on slow motion. I mean she was a bitch, but she didn't deserve to die for being a bitch, if that is said, then every woman should be killed when they have there menstrual. The phone cut off and started to ring again.

"hello?" I picked up on the second ring

"Are you guys alright?" The familiar voice asked

"Were fine Carlisle, thank you"

"We will be right over and you stay with us" I heard shuffling on the other end.

"No, it's ok, were fine, the doors are locked and if we need anything we will give you a call. Thank you so much"

"if you are sure, if you change your mind don't hesitate to call'

'Good night, Carlisle"

"Good night dear" I heard the phone go dead on the other end.

Veronica and Barb ran to the sofa and started pushing it to the front of the door before I could say anything. They stacked the table behind the sofa to lean on the door support.

Barb pulled a string out of her purse and wrapped it around the door knob and laced it through the lamp and on to the night stand that was mounted on wall.

I raised my eyebrow at her, as in asking 'what the hell are you doing with a rope

"My daddy always told me, a rope will come in handy" she said with her hands on her hip and flopped down on the bed.

We all decided to get some sleep and tomorrow will sure bring something new on.

"Someone better be dead, or half way there!" Barb said as she picked up her phone. I lifted my head off the pillow and I looked at the clock, 6am oh god, oh is calling now.

"Oh, Hey!" I heard Barb move in the bed, "No, you didn't wake me up, I was doing my exercises" I heard her sigh, what the fuck?

"Oh, I'd love to go out with you tonight, let me just ask the others if they want to go." Barb hung up the phone, and jumped on the bed.

She waved the phone in my face, "Ok so the hot guys from yesterday want to hang out tonight, you want to go?"

"Sure.. No" Veronica and I said at the same time.

"If you want to go, go, just be careful and call every hour or so?" they both looked at me and nodded.

"Will you be alright?" I just nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine". We went back to sleep after the phone call to a good time in the morning that was probably acceptable for afternoon.

"What time are you going out?" I asked, as Veronica emerged from the bathroom.

"We are going to call…" a knock came at the door.

Who would be here, Carlisle would have called first. "Who is it?" I asked the door as if it would talk back to me.

"It's Dante, we met yesterday at the diner?" What the fuck?, I looked at the girls. They never said that they were coming now. Barb raised her shoulders saying she didn't know.

"Wait, did you give them our room number?" I asked them quiet.

"No, but this is a little podunk town. All he had to do was ask for the 'tourists'" Veronica said.

Barb went over and did the string on the door and opened it up.

"How did you know..'

"Oh sorry, don't mean to creep you out or not, but we asked the manager" that seemed like an acceptable answer to Barb as she opened the door to allow the three big men into the room.

"It's only going to be Veronica and I, Bells here has other commitments that she must attend," Barb said as she batted her eye lashes at Josha.

"Are you sure you'll be ok here?" Veronica asked as she picked up her purse and took her cell phone off the charger.

I gave them a nod, "Yes, you to go have fun and we will finish what we were working on when you come back. Call me" I looked at them seriously, hoping they wouldn't be to out of it to call me.

After they left, I have to admit it was kind of boring being by myself. I decided to take a walk outside. I walked past the office and I saw a new guy that I have not seen before. I decided to walk, maybe I can spark a conversation.

He looked old, but very handsome for his age, "Hello, my child," he said in a thick Italian accent. Where the hell am I, little Italy?

"ah, Hello, uhh, Angelo" I said, reading the name on his shirt. I looked closer to him, he had pale skin, and he kind of looked as if he would break, smooth as porcelain.

"Are you having a good stay, is there anything I can get for you?" he asked again leaning more in to me. I swear he took a sniff of my hair.

"No, but thank you"' I stated as I started to walk out of the office door. "Well, I will see you soon miss Bella" he said as he walked away from the desk. I never told the guy my name.

I ran to my room, locked it behind me. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard my voice shake a little

"Bella are you ok?" It was, oh what was his name on the phone, he sounded a little panicked.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry who is this again?"

"It's Jasper" I felt calm talking to him, for some strange reason.

"OH hello, I'm sorry, I just ran back to the room"

"It's ok, how are the other girls?"

"They are well, they are out with some guys we met yesterday"

"So you're there by yourself?" he sounded a little angry about this.

"Yes, but the door is locked."

"Well be right over, do not answer the door for anyone, I will call you when I am outside your door."

What is up with this people with being locked inside? I agreed and hung up the phone.

20 minuets later I got a phone call from Jasper saying he was outside. "Are you alright?" I heard the first thing out of someone's mouth as they all flooded into the room. There eyes widened and looked at me.

"What?" I knew the room was small, but what do you expect.

"You said your friends went out with guys you met yesterday?" it seemed like he was trying to come to a conclusion, did I not already tell him this?

"Yes, we met them at the diner across the street… the one.. The one where the waitress was killed" I said, as my voice shook, I still can't believe the poor girl was killed. They still didn't say how or had any body in custody.

Carlisle sat on the bed "Tell me about these guys you met, were they nice?"

He seemed interested in the guys we met, "Yes, they were nice, they ate dinner at the table next to us and we just started talking"

"how many were there?" asked the blonde with legs for days, Rosalie was her name, the one that Barb wants to take out.

"Three"

"What did they have for dinner?" Asked Carlisle, what the fuck kind of question is that?

But come to think of it, they just drank, or ordered a drink.

"They did…" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and I was relieved that Veronica called. "Are you ok?" I asked her.. It sounded like she was trying to be quiet.

"Were fine, but we want to come back the guys are really weird"

"Weird how?'

"They keep asking questions… creepy questions, I think they're-"she was cut off by a blood curling scream and the phone went dead.


End file.
